orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Old Wounds
Old Wounds is the first episode of The Orville Season 1. Plot synopsis In the year 2418, pilot Ed Mercer divorces his wife Kelly Grayson after he catches her cheating on him. One year later, Ed learns that he has been selected for promotion to Captain, and has been assigned control of the USS Orville, a mid-range exploratory vessel; he is asked to put together a team. Later, Ed discovers he needs a First Officer and becomes upset upon finding out that his ex-wife Kelly was chosen. Meanwhile, on their first mission, the Orville is ambushed by an alien vessel, commanded by a Krill who is plotting to steal a device which can accelerate time. Cast Main Cast *Seth MacFarlane as Ed Mercer *Adrianne Palicki as Kelly Grayson *Penny Johnson Jerald as Dr. Claire Finn *Scott Grimes as Lieutenant Gordon Malloy *Peter Macon as Bortus *Halston Sage as Alara Kitan *J. Lee as John Lamarr *Mark Jackson as Isaac Special Guest Star *Victor Garber as Admiral Halsey Recurring Cast *Norm MacDonald as Yaphit *Dylan Kenin as Krill Soldier Guest Cast *Brian George as Dr. Aronov *Joel Swetow as Krill Captain *Patrick Cox as The Ogre *Christine Corpuz as Dr. Janice Lee *Sean Cook as Dr. Derek Ashton *Dee Bradley Baker as Dr. Jorvik Trivia * The original script contained a number of differences from the final version: ** Mercer's surname was Stevens. ''Aronov's name was ''Peter Leonid. ** When Derek Ashton holds the facility hostage, he forces Grayson and Mercer to sing karaoke as part of the ruse to fool the Orville that there is a pizza party in the facility. ** The aerial tactic "Hugging the Donkey" is called "The Electron Maneuver." The rapid circling of the Krill vessel causes LaMarr to spill his soda. ** In the final version, then the Krill soldier who sneaks aboard the Orville shuttle is thrown into the front windshield by braking hard. In the script, the Krill soldier is knocked out by Mercer, who found Malloy's beer bottle from when the pair originally joined the Orville on Earth. ** The final scene between Grayson and Admiral Halsey does not exist. Instead, Halsey speaks directly to the bridge crew through the monitor, congratulating them and requesting to stay on the call so as to avoid having to attend a later meeting. * Alara's makeup is much different in this episode, with a prominent forehead and no eyebrows. Oddly, a number of publicity images depicting scenes from this episode show her with her later makeup. In keeping with The Orville being an homage to Star Trek, the change in makeup, perhaps unintentionally, mimics how Leonard Nimoy's makeup as Spock underwent noticeable changes between the two Star Trek pilot episodes and the regular series. * One of the Krill soldiers is played by actor Dylan Kenin. He would later portray Captain Haros of the Yakar in the episode Krill. Mistakes * During the raid on the Epsilon Science Station, several Krill shuttles disappear and reappear. * Severe damage to the USS Orville disappears in the final scenes. * The armrests of the Orville's captain's chair change from upholstered fabric to padded leather. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Episodes